detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose Chapman
Rose Chapman is a human in Detroit: Become Human. She lives with her son Adam Chapman on Rose's Farm outside Detroit. Secretly she sympathizes with deviant androids and helps smuggle them across the border to Canada. Biography Pre-game Rose was born on March 31, 1993. She married a man, and they had a son, Adam, born in 2013. At some point, her husband died from cancer.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Midnight Train Kara and company arrive at Roses house, asking for help. She decides to help Kara, Alice, and Luther, who desperately want to cross the border. Her son, Adam is worried that the police will find out and police will arrest them for helping deviant androids. Rose invites the group into her house, where she finds out Alice is running a cold. She tells Kara that they can stay in one of her free rooms upstairs while she makes Alice some foods and finds her some medication. Later Kara finds out that Rose is keeping other androids at her house. Kara talks with Rose about crossing the border. Rose tells Kara it will be very hard to cross the border with the android revolution going on, but Kara insists, and Rose leaves to find some help. While she is gone, the house is visited by a policeman looking for androids and it's up to Kara to hide all the evidence. After the police officer leaves, Rose returns and informs our group that they will leave tonight. Crossroads Rose drives Kara, Alice, and Luther (depending if Luther was sacrificed in Midnight Train) to Jericho. She tells the group that they will find help there and leaves. Battle for Detroit If Kara makes it to the bus terminal with Alice and Luther (depending if Luther was sacrificed in Midnight Train or Crossroads) and returns the lost tickets, Adam will catch them and guide them towards Rose and her car. She will tell them she found a smuggler that goes by the name of "Coyote" that will help get them across the border through the river. She will give the smuggler the money for the boats and she will say goodbye to Kara, Alice and or Luther. She and Adam will head for the car. If Kara takes the lost tickets, boards the bus and makes it to the border, she will meet Rose in the line. The outcomes for this ending can vary, see more at Battle for Detroit: *Kara meets with Rose in the restroom, where she can question Rose on a variety of subjects. According to Rose, she is moving to her brother's out of fear that someone would turn her into the authorities to aiding deviants. Kara can optionally ask Rose to take care of Alice if she doesn't make it. **Outside the restroom, Kara can speak with Adam, whose response differs on whether Markus took a violent or pacifist revolution. If Markus is a pacifist, Adam will finally agree with his mother that androids are alive and deserve freedom, putting a smile on Rose's face. Appearance Rose is seen wearing a warm, light blue vest, a checkered, light pink and blue shirt and a blue, long sleeve shirt underneath. She also wears a charm around her neck. Personality "Rose lives with her son Adam on a small farm in the suburbs of Detroit. When her husband died suddenly of cancer, Rose had no choice but to fend for her son and herself, continuing to operate the small family farm to meet their meager needs. Rose also helps deviants seeking to cross the border, seeing them as slaves fleeing oppression who must be protected at all costs." Chapters * Midnight Train * Crossroads * Battle for Detroit Notes * In her original artwork, Rose was conceptualized as a slim white woman before the final game. Gallery Adam and Rose Artwork.jpg|Rose in Artwork Rose Midnight Train Artwork.jpg|Rose in garden Artwork References Category:Humans Category:Females